Yuri Earrings
by 1314HPfans
Summary: Yuri having a strange feeling about Wolfram and always dream him. but can he tell his feeling to Wolfram? Yuuram
1. Chapter 1

Yuri earrings

Chapter 1

It's been two years since Shinou Heika left. Yuri already graduates high school and start to rule Shin Mazoku by himself. Of course with the help of his great friend he can control it better than before.

Now he is lying in the big comfort bed thinking 'something' you don't want to see or hear. He saw his fiancée Wolfram standing in front of him with no 'dresses' and come slowly beside him. Suddenly his nose bleed heavily that his bed are full off dirty nose bleed.

Next day morning he went back to earth to visit his parents. He wants to tell his mother about it and want to ask her something it but he is very embarrassed to tell her then he went to ask his dad.

"Dad, can I speak to you?" ask Yuri. 58years old Shibuya Shouma holding the newspaper and a cup of coffee looking at his second son then answered back "sure, what do you want to ask. Yuu-chan?"

Yuri faces are very red then said "dad, I've been having a strange feeling about Wolfram…. Do you know what happen to me?"

Shouma take a took big breath said "Yuu-chan…have you done something 'bad' to Wolf-Chan?" "NO!" Yuri answers back. "Then… do you feel nervous when he comes closer to you? Do you 'try' something 'bad' to him? Do you always think of him? Do you blush when he smile to you? Do you get jealous when someone (man) got near him? Do you 'love' him!"

Yuri looks at the floor and nodded silently. Suddenly the door has opened the two mothers and son come inside the room "I just knew it! Yuu-chan you have finally found your true love!" said Jennifer happily.

"Yuu-chan…if this is your choice then I don't stop you." said Shori. "But the first thing I want to ask you…what the hell happen to your ear?" he ask.

"Oh. I just pierce it two days ago with my friends" said Yuri touching his ear. "What do you mean '_just_'? Your left ear has six and your right ear has five earrings! Do you know what the meaning about 'hurt' is?" cried Shoma.

"It's not that hurt." said Yuri. "Oh look at the time. It's time to go back! Bye" he wave his hand and left the house. So that happen to the Shibuya family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Yuri went back to Shin Mazoku. When he opens the door he saw Conrad and Wolfram look at him stupidly.

"Yuri what's happen to your ear?" ask Wolfram

"Oh. I pierce it with my friends" he said.

"It's must be very hurt…." Said Wolfram touch Yuri ears

Yuri smile at his fiancée "It's didn't hurt a bit."

The warm smile of Yuri make Wolfram blush heavily. Conrad looks at them 'I think they having feeling together'

Then 'BANG!!!' the big door has opened sudden. A silver handsome man comes in.

"Heika!! Heika!!! Welcome back!!!"

Günter hug Yuri tightly "Günter I can't breathe…" Yuri chokes hardly

Günter let go off Yuri, then he saw those earrings, he turn back two step, and his eyes are open wide

"Heika…what happen to your ear…..doctor…doctor….DOCTOR!!!DOCTOR!!HEIKA IS INJURED!!!!!DOCTOR!!!!"

Those echoed of Günter can hear all over the Shin Mazoku and the things in the castle are broke. All of them look at the big door that Günter left.

"Günter I'm not hurt…" said Yuri.

After those things happen everything becomes normal again.

When they having a nice dinner. Greta asked Yuri about his own world.

"Dad…what kind of place do your world is?" she ask

"Hmm… it's a place that human and Mazoku stay together." Said Yuri to Greta

"Is it happy to live with humans?" ask Greta

Yuri nodded and smile at her.

"Hurry and eat. The food will be cold if we don't eat." He said

After they finish they're dinner, they went to the garden. Yuri tells a lot of stories about his past. Greta is very happy to hear it.

"So that's why I'm here." Said Yuri

"Ha-ha. That's funny. I wonder when I can go to dad world…" said Greta.

"You can go whenever you want" said Yuri

"Is that really?!!" ask Greta

Yuri nodded to his daughter.

"You can meet your grandmother and grandfather" said Yuri

"That's Yuri father and mother. They're very weird but nice and kind." Said Wolfram

Greta feels sleepy then Conrad sends her back to her room. It's now just Yuri and Wolfram lefts.

"Yuri…you've been staring at me lot lately… it's there something you want to tell me?" ask Wolfram

Yuri holds Wolframs hands tightly smiling at him.

"I know this must be confusing you and you won't believe this….. I want to tell you about my…….my feelings to you…" said Yuri

He takes a deep breath "I finally found out that…. I'm already… in...L… in love with you " he said.


End file.
